


Alone with Poncey

by JohnFDeLeon



Category: Clone High
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnFDeLeon/pseuds/JohnFDeLeon
Summary: JFK and Ponce are alone. What could go wrong
Relationships: Ponce De Léon/John F. Kennedy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Alone with Poncey

Ponce’s pants had been unzipped as JFK looked at his boyfriend. “Ya trust me, JFK?”, he asked. JFK nodded his head, He was slowly growing erect. Ponce walked over to JFK after letting his pants fall and kissed his forehead, smiling. JFK smiled at this, giggling. JFK unzipped his own pants, pulling them down as he smiled at felt the kiss. “I love you so much...”, Ponce growled against JFK’s neck as he kissed and bit at it. JFK moaned out as Ponce bit his neck. When his neck was good and covered, JFK was ready for sex. He positioned himself, biting his bottom lip as he spread his legs open. “I’m ready..”, he said. Ponce nodded and slowly thrusted, making sure he didn’t hurt JFK. “You’re so cute..taking me so well like this.”, Ponce said huskily. JFK let out a couple of moans, his cock twitching a bit. “Ghh.. Ahn~”. “You’re such a good boy, JFK..”, Ponce said as he continued to thrust, kissing JFK’s forehead. JFK continued to moan from time to time, gripping onto the sheets. “Ah-- Ahn, Poncey~.” JFK would also moan out Ponce's name sometimes, clawing at his back. JFK spread his legs even further, causing them to twitch. He wanted more. He started to talk dirty to Ponce. “A-Ah..~ I er uh want you t-to-- Ahn~ To pound me hard, D-Daddy~.”, he smiled. “Fuck baby boy...you want daddy to ruin you? Make sure everyone at school knows who you belong to~?”, Ponce said as he started pounding harder, smirking softly. JFK rolled his eyes up, letting out tons of moans and a few whines. He was breathing heavily. “Ye-Yes, Daddy~! Ruin me and eh make me yours~.”, he whined out. Ponce’s thrusts grew harder as he rubbed against JFK’s spots. “G-Gaah~! Hnnaaah~!”, JFK started to moan super loudly as Ponce hit his spot. He started to feel close, very close. “You’re my good little boy. You’re so good. You gunna cum for daddy~?”, Ponce said, teasingly. JFK made a few whines as he was about to cum. He would then spill all over himself and on Ponce. “A-Ahn~ Daddy!~”, JFK whined. “You did so good~.”, Ponce said, smiling. “I er uh want you to F-Fill me up.. Please, Daddy..”, JFK was panting loudly, staring at Ponce as he said this. Ponce nodded and cummed in JFK, giving him a look of praise. JFK bit his bottom lip, rolling his eyes up as he was getting filled. “Are you my good boy, JFK?”, Ponce asked. “Y-Yes, Poncey. I'm your eh, Good boy.. I'll always be.”, JFK said as his legs started twitching more as he lifted his torso up, leaning into a kiss. Ponce smiled his normal caring smile and kissed JFK softly. All that mattered was that Ponce and JFK loved each other. And that was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an RP I did with a friend


End file.
